Bleach: New Substitute Shingami
by Jsuperstar
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia's daughter Hisana goes into the human world. She then meets a boy with strange powers. You know what will go on from there. Bleach 2/spin-off. IchiRuki in later chapters and other Bleach characters in Later chapters. A Remake of my story The Lighting Shingami. Rated T for now Possibly change in later chapters. OC's. IchiRuki chapter is up! Please Review
1. Prolouge

** Prologue**

* * *

It had been over 15 years since Ichigo defeated(In this story Ichigo dosnt lose his powers and Rukia didnt cut her hair). He had finally got the balls to ask Rukia out. She said yes after all these years. Eventually they got married and had two kids(they where thinking about a 3rd). Kaien and Hisana where there names. Ichigo and Rukia had train them both to become powerful soul reapers and maybe one day be better then them.

Kaien Kurosaki had always been the showoff. Wanting to be better then everybody,but he failed when he took on kenpaci. He got owned...

Hisana Kurosaki was the opposite She was beautiful and strong like her mother. She was a quiet person but she did had friends. Of course you know guys like like her but Ichigo persists on that. Hisana wants to know what the human world is and how humans are. Of course she is human/shingagmi but that's besides the point.

Meanwhile a 15 year old brown haired headed kid named Jiamond Kuryski who look like a skateboarder was having a tough life. His dad left him and he never knew who was his mom either. His uncle had to raise him for his whole life. He didnt have really any friends. He was a loner in life. He tired committing suicide many times but couldn't never do it. No girls like him at all and was a unpopular kid at school.

Now you know them. Hisana and Jiamond are destand to meet in the next chapter in the redone redefine version of the lighting shingami now called

**"Bleach:New Substitute Shingami"**

* * *

It was a short prologue but I didnt want to bore you see you in the next Chapter!


	2. Their Meeting

Hello Readers How's it going? I know it's been nearly 2 years that I finally rewrite this. I completely forgot about it and Bleach as well but getting back to It. Anyways here is the first chapter of Bleach New substitute Shingami Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the soul society. Everybody was training and working today. All of the captains were relaxing and chilling out. Hisana Kurosaki was ready to leave into the human world. She had waiting for this many years. She was going to explore and find out what is in the human world.

Hisana look allot like her mother with some differences. Hisana had med to long brown hair (she dyed it from black to brown) her dads brown eyes and overall more of her moms appearance but her dads attitude.

Hisana Kurosaki is also a very strong and popular soul reaper. Her father was the famous substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and her mother was infamous Kuchiki that every body knew Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki. She was able to reach Bankai thanks to her father Ichigo and her mother Rukia. She reaches it in years of training. Hisana Skill's is very powerful because of this.

"Well Hisana this is it are you ready for the human world" her mother asked in some proud ness of her daughter "This is your big day"

"Yeah mom im ready" Hisana said back to her mother.

"Hisana I want you to be careful and stay away from them stupid boys" Ichigo said to her as he gave her a big warm hug.

"I will dad thanks" Hisana said as she was about to leave"

"Hey sis bring me back some souvenirs when you get back" Kaien told her in with a smirk on his face

"Ha ha OK Kaien I will I love you guys see ya" Hisana said as she waived goodbye to her family as she left into the human world

* * *

Mean while in the human world.

It was another boring day of school for freshmen Jiamond Kuryski. He had a ton of homework and an essay in English due before Christmas break.

He ate lunch by himself like usual and walk home to his house where his uncle greeted him.

"Hey Jiamond how was school" His uncle asked

"Boring like always" Jiamond said as he went up to his room"

Jiamond was a white kid with brown hair had always been careful and never care about what people think about him. He had always been quiet and been wanting to know who is parents are. He may never know the answer to that.

Jiamond was in his room in his closet looking though some of his old clothes until he stumble abound a blue box.

"I wonder what is in here" He said to himself while looking though the box

He grabs a piece of paper that had been written on it and began to read it.

_**"Dear Jiamond I hope one day you will stumble abound this box and when you do I want you to take this orb. It is very powerful and dangerous son. I want you to have it. Don't lose it and let it fall into the wrong hands. I hope me and your mother can meet you one day. -Oscar Kuryski (His father)**_

"Dad..." He then grabs that orb that his dad was talking about from the note and holed it. It was glowing in all different colors. He didn't know what to do with it until he squeezes it.

All of a sudden he began to glow and go though serious pain

"What the Hell is this.. AHHHHHHHH this freaking hurts" He said screaming in agony

Eventually the pain stop and Jiamond passed out though extraordinary pain

* * *

Mean While

Hisana Kurosaki had been in the human world. Of course no one could see her because she is a ghost. She had been found of all the things she has saw. Until she sense something.

"What the heck... why do I sense such strong spiritual power, like a soul reaper in this world. Is there another soul reaper here" Hisana asked herself

Hisana then went to where this power was. It was in Jiamond house.

"This is the place" Hisana said as she went in the house. She sense the power coming from upstairs so that's where she went

She saw Jiamond on the floor passed out. She was thinking in her head "Does he have this power"

* * *

Eventually an hour later Jiamond woke up and saw Hisana

"WHAT THE HELL HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM" Jiamond said as he screamed at Hisana

'Wait you can see me?" She asked

"No.. I can't see you of course I can" Jiamond replied

"Do you know that Im a ghost" She said

"Cool story bro tell it again" Jiamond trolled

"Ha ha very funny... not, no seriously im a ghost"

So Hisana told Jiamond all about how ghost work and the soul society etc. (Im too lazy to write this part) and then it became night time

"So where did this power come from" She asked him politely

"Well I found this orb in this box and when I squeeze it all of a sudden I began to glow" Jiamond told Hisana

"I see that's interesting I never heard of getting this sense of power from an orb"

"Yeah me either, anyways your pretty short" Jiamond smirked

"Excuse me what did you say" Hisana asked Jiamond

"I said that you're a midget" Jiamond trolled

"Why you "Bakudo #1! Sai!"

"What the hell is this" Jiamond asked

Before Hisana could reply she heard a hollow outside at the park and went after it.

"Don't Move" She order him

"Hey don't leave me here dammit" Jiamond said as he managed to escape the hold"

Outside there was a hollow and a very strong one

"Hey I told you not to move you idiot"

Jiamond grab a chair and screamed out "I SAW THIS ON PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING"(Reference to Bleach abridged

Jiamond then got hit back to a wall

"Well that didn't work" Jiamond said in disappointment

"No It totally did" Hisana said with sarcasm

"Hey your not helping" Jiamond said

"Your aren't either" Hisana said

Eventually Hisana got hurt and couldn't move

"Here grab my sword if you want to live"

"Alright then my name Is Jiamond Kuryski"

"My name Is Hisana Kurosaki"

A big explosion hit and Jiamond got soul reaper powers

"Alright hollow you're going down" Jiamond said

In Hisana's head "why do I have this white clothing did that bastard took my wardrobe"

Jiamond managed to defeat the hollow however Hisana disappeared afterwards

"Where did she go" Jiamond asked

Jiamond end up getting back to his room and going to bed. He had a crazy day and wonder where did Hisana go

"Hisana... where did you go" He asked as he went to sleep

* * *

Hisana was on top of Jiamond's roof thinking

"Why do I have this feeling that Jiamond may be stronger then my father? Also please don't tell me Im going repeat what my mother did" She said to herself

"Also that Jiamond kid.. Why does he seem so familiar to me" Hisana asked herself and she went to rest

It seems a bit short then the first chapter of the Lighting Shingami but hey I don't mind. I will and I WILL try to update this more and continue reediting it

See you in the next Chapter!


	3. The next day

Back again with another chapter of Bleach:New Substitute Shingami.

I Dont own Bleach If I did this story would be some sort of spin off to Bleach

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the next day after Hisana and Jiamond met. Jiamond had woken up late and had to rush to school.

"Damn it stupid alarm why didnt you wake me up earlier" Jiamond told his alarm off

He then rush to school and barely made it. He keep thinking about yesterday and how crazy it was.

"Hey Jiamond did you hear what happen last night" A kid ask him

"No what happen" Jiamond asked

"The park that everybody goes to got blow up last night. Its completely destroyed" The kid told Jiamond

"Really so that was that explosion" Jiamond asked him thinking in his head he was the one who did that

" Yeah That's crazy,anyways did you hear about the new student where going to get today" He asked Jiamond nicely

"Really i wonder who It is" Jiamond was curious

The bell rang and class was about to start

"OK class Im pretty sure you all heard about the park explosion last night. Very sad for all the memories you may have at it" The teacher said in sadness

Jiamond knew he was the one who did it when he took Hisana's powers. He felt bad about it but he would probually have been dead if he didnt.

"Anyways we have a new student today please be respectful come on In new student" The teacher said in excited ness

A Short,med-long brown headed girl with brown eyes went into the class room

"Hello class my name is Kurosaki-san but you can call me Hisana" Hisana told the whole class

Jiamond was in complete shock, he was wonder how people can see her and why is she here in his school

"Hisana there is a seat next next to Jiamond-boy right over there" The teacher said as she point at Jiamond

Hisana walk to her seat next to Jiamond

"Hisana" Jiamond said in a low voice "We need to talk at lunch" Jiamond told her

* * *

At Lunch Jiamond and Hisana were talking

"What the Hell are you doing here" Jiamond asked Hisana for an answer

'Well I told you im was visiting the human world before I met you last night so I decieed to come here and learn more about this school.

"Really your sure your not stalking me" Jiamond told her

'OK you got me a little bit. You see you took some of my powers so I cant go back to the soul soicety untill they come back

"When will that be" Jiamond asked

"A few months maybe" Hisana told Jiamond

"Damn Thats going to be a while,so I guess you have to get use to being here then." Jiamond saided

"Yeah,you may have took some of my shingami powers but i still can transform into soul reaper form" Hisana told Jiamond as he was confused

"Then why dont you go back to the soul society if you can go soul reaper form" Jiamond asked Hisana

"Because your now a soul reaper yourself and a strong one. I need to train you now" Hisana said as she had those look on her eyes that she means it

"Um mm Ill pass I have some homework to do later on" Jiamond said as he walked away

"Please come with me after school and Ill train you,plus can you show me around this world. I havnt visit everywhere yet." Hisana asked Jiamond with them puppy eyes

"Alright then" Jiamond said

* * *

The school day went by fast and Hisana was training Jiamond

"Ok you need to know how to defend on your attacks better" "Here go into this stance and put your sword up" Hisana command Jiamond to do so

'Alright" Jiamond said

"Dang you are getting the hang of this" Hisana said in shock

"Ha ha yeah i guess so" Jiamond responded

Eventually there training was done for the day and Jiamond decided to show her around

"Have you ever been to the arcade" Jiamond asked

"Nope" Hisana replyed

"Then lets go" Jiamond told her and they walk to the arcade

"See there is a bunch of differnt kinds of games in here from claw machines,racing games,dancing and others" Jiamond told Hisana as they walked towards a claw machine

"Hey I like that stuff animal bunny that in there can you please get it for me" Hisana asked Jiamond very polietly

"Ok then sure" Jiamond said as he went on an adventure to get that bunny

"Hey It only took me 3 try's to get it"

"Yay! Thank you Jiamond,this bunny is so cute" Hisana said as she was adoring the bunny

"hey why dont we play dance dance evolution" Hisana said

"Alright then"

"Hey lets play velonica-Aqua Times Its one of my favorites in the soul society"

"Really? Alright then" Jiamond said as he selected Velonica-Aqua Times

So Jiamond and Hisana dance to Velonica-Aqua Times(Bleach Opening 9,one of my favorites)

"Damn your pretty good Hisana you kick my ass at this game" Jiamond laughed

"Lol i been practing dancing for a while now" Hisana sait

The day went by fast. It was a pretty good day for both of them untill a hollow came

"Why do these hollows have to ruin people's day's" Jiamond said

"They just do Jiamond" Hisana said as she punch Jiamond with her glove to transform him into shingami form

"Alright hollow your going down sucka! hayayh" Jiamond said as he quickly defeated the hollow

It became late very quickly.

"The day sure goes by fast right Hisana,Hisana?" Jiamond didnt get a response

Jiamond was wonder where she went

Jiamond went to go check his closet and what do you know Hisana was in there.

"What are you doing In my closet" Jiamond asked

"I need a place to sleep duh and this letter from your father.." Hisana said as Jiamond had a strange look on his face

'Hey thats mine" Jiamond said as he grab the letter from Hisana

"Thats Interesting on how your father just left you like that. My dad would never do that.

"Yeah I know I never got to know who he was,he just disappear like that"

"Did you mom leave you like that too" Hisana asked

"I never knew who my biological mother is and I may never know" Jiamond said in sadness

"Oh poor Jiamond,dont worry everything is gonna be OK" Hisana said as she tried to cheer up Jiamond

"I hope so,speaking of parents how are yours" Jiamond asked

"There doing great my dad is a little too protective of me at times when It comes to guys and my mom is pretty cool but of course she can be a bitch"

"Ha ha" Jiamond Laughed

"Well Its getting late good night Hisana" Jiamond said as he turn of the light

"Good night Jiamond" Hisana said as she close the closet door

* * *

Mean while In the soul soiceity

"Mmmm damm Ichi that felt good" Rukia said as she back her clothes on

"I know It did,we need to do this more often" Ichigo said as he kiss Rukia

"We should but we are always worried about our kids" Rukia said

Yeah thats true" Ichigo said

"Hey Ichigo do you think Hisana gave her powers to a human like i did" Rukia said to Ichigo

"I hope not because this will be one LONG adventure all over again" Ichigo said as he was thinking about If It did happen again

"Yeah it would" Rukia said

"Well anyways good night Ruki

"Good night Ichi" Rukia said

* * *

Thats all I have for this chapter See you in the next one!

Please Favorite and Review It help me get more modivated and to know that people actually like what I write Thanks

I will try to update as fast as I can. Sometimes everyday,every other day or so

Jiamond Kuryski


	4. Getting To Know Eachother

Back With another Chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**BTW! The next chapter is going to be an IchiRuki Chapter. I said that there will be IchiRuki and there will be. It will take me a while to make. I plan on making at least 3 Just IchiRuki Chapters in this story. If people Like what's in the next chapter I will do more IchiRuki.**

* * *

It was another day for Jiamond and Hisana. There relationship was taking off like a rocket. It had been a week after there encounter and there were really getting to know each other.

* * *

At school

"Hey Hisana what did you get for number 6 on the worksheet." Jiamond asked

"I got 9." Hisana said the answer to him (See what I did there 6, 9 69? anyways back to the story)

"Thanks, you know we better getting a ton of homework before Christmas break you know." Jiamond said

"Yeah that's crazy, back when I was in school we barely got any homework." Hisana told Jiamond

"Lucky." That was all Jiamond could say

At Lunch they were sitting with each other and tiring to get to know one another

"So Hisana was your hair naturally brown?" Jiamond asked

"No it was actually black. I decided to dye it to be different you know. Of course my family was a bit weird about it at first but they grown used to it." Hisana said

"Oh I see so what are you doing in the human world? You never really explained that." Jiamond asked Hisana

"Well.. I always wanted to see what this world is about, my dad was from this world and I always wanted to explore and see what my dad saw." Hisana explained to Jiamond

"Really that's cool, so your dad was part human.?' Jiamond asked

"Well he a lot list of things but yeah he was human and he met my mom in this world, who gave her powers to him." Hisana explained once again

"Really so he was a substitute Shingami just like I am now." Jiamond asked as he really wanted to know

"Yes and he is probably the most popular and controversial Shingami there. Of course it took time for him to become a beast. He started out weak like you are and then eventually rose to the top of soul reapers." Hisana told Jiamond

"I see I may one day be strong like your father, maybe." Jiamond told Hisana

"Maybe but that's If you get there. My dad had to go though hell for 3 years of fighting and saving my mom like a million times." Hisana explain but before Jiamond could give an answer the bell rang

* * *

Mean while in the soul society

Ichigo and Rukia were relaxing. Well they where until their son Kaien had to interrupted

"Hey Mom, Dad when is Hisana coming back?" Kaien asked as he was worried about his sister

"Hmmm that's a good question not really sure maybe in a few days to a week." Rukia told Kaien

"I honestly don't know son, I just hope she is alive." Ichigo said as he started to think about Hisana

"Well I just hope she can come back soon. It's kind of getting boring with her around." Kaien said as he walk away to do some more training

"Kaien is sure right Ichigo,Its is getting a little boring with out Hisana around." Rukia said with seriousness

'Yeah you're right I hope she is okay. In a week if she doesn't come back im going to go find her." Ichigo said

"Alright then." Rukia said as they went back to relaxing

* * *

Back to the human world

"OMG Jiamond! This rainbow sherbet ice cream is delicious! All of the human food here are better then what the soul society has!" Hisana told Jiamond as she ate here ice cream

"Yeah the food here is good. There are so many different kinds of food and places to go here its crazy!" Jiamond said

"You know im starting to love this place, but I do miss the soul society with my family and friends." Hisana said as she thought about it

"Yeah so when are you going to do back?" Jiamond was curious

"I don't know maybe one more week when Christmas break comes I go back." Hisana told Jiamond

"Alright then, but for now lets enjoy all the time you have here come on I want to show you something." Jiamond said as they both started to walk

"OK" Hisana said

* * *

Jiamond took Hisana to a beautiful waterfall. He then pulls a necklace out of his pocket.

"Hisana I want you to have this it means a lot to me." Jiamond said as Hisana was a bit shock about it

"Ok where did you get this." She asked

"It supposedly was my mom's before she left. I found it in the box with the orb and the note from my father." Jiamond said as Hisana eyes began to widen

"Oh really?" as Hisana stared off to space

"Yeah." Jiamond told her

"Wow this is really pretty, reminds me that I had something like this before." Hisana told Jiamond while he thought about what she said

To interrupted hollows came by the area they where in

"More of things. When will they ever learn" Jiamond said as he looked at Hisana

"Never they are stupid." Hisana said as Jiamond got into soul reaper form

"Im sorry but you can't stay." Jiamond said to the hollow

"DIE.. Oh wait aren't they already dead? Then you shall die even more." Jiamond said

"Jiamond look out!" Hisana told him so be could dodge the hollow's blast coming right now

"What" But It was too late and Jiamond got hit by the blast however the hollow was somehow defeated by Jiamond

"Are you ok Jiamond?"

"Yeah never better."

Jiamond was hit in the arm from the blast. He felt a bit shaky at first.

It then became night time quickly

"Hey Hisana have you seen my pj's..." Jiamond said as he looks at Hisana who was wearing them

"Ok I need something to sleep in duh! Besides these are soft and nice clothes you have" Hisana smiled

"Alright then, tomorrow's Saturday the weekend no school!" Jiamond talked in excited meant

"Yeah are we gonna do anything fun this weekend?" Hisana was curious

"Maybe you will just have to wait and see." Jiamond said as he turn off the lights

"Well goodnight Hisana." Jiamond said

"Good night Jiamond" Hisana said as she turn her blanket

* * *

**In Hisana's dream**

**She was in an area full of flowers when the sun was setting. She had no idea where she was at.**

**"Why is this place so beautiful?" Hisana asked herself**

**She was walking around until she stumbles on a tall figure.**

**"Who are you?" Hisana was scared**

**She didn't get a response**

**"I said who the hell are you?" Hisana was really getting scared**

**She couldn't see the figure's face because of the sunlight still there**

**Hisana tired to run away but ended up tripping**

**The figure was coming close to her. Hisana froze and couldn't move. She was scared to death.**

**"NOOOO SOMEONE HELP!" Hisana said screaming out loud**

**"Hisana" The figure said "Do you remember me im..."**

Hisana then woke up from her nightmare. There was a wet stain on the bed.

"Oh my god! Thank god it was just a dream." Hisana said as she walked towards Jiamond's bed

"Jiamond" She said

"Hisana Im trying to sleep here girl." Jiamond said as he turn his blanket

"Can I sleep with you I had a bad dream?" Hisana said with those puppy eyes

"Ok fine" He said as she went onto his bed

"Thank you and let's get back to sleep." She said

In Jiamond's head "Damm she got some sexy legs! MMMMM DAMM. Ok Jiamond enough of this just gets back to sleep"

* * *

The next chapter is going to be somewhat long so it will take me a while to get it up. I had some writers block in this but I managed to pull though

Please Review/Favorite/Follow Please. It helps me keep going in the story and see who really likes my work. Thank you

From Jiamond


	5. IchiRuki Chapter

Hello Readers! This is one of many IchiRuki chapters in this story. I told you last chapter that there was going to be one. I didnt do too great on this one but I did my best. Next chapter were getting back into the main story.

Enjoy and If you like this IchiRuki chapters then I may do more in the future.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia just woke up simultaneously from a good night's sleep.

"Ahhh good morning Rukia." Ichigo said as he went got out of bed  
got out of bed

"Good morning Ichigo" Rukia said as she also got out of bed

"It's another day." Ichigo said "Man time sure goes by fast"

"It does, can you believe its going to be 20 years of marriage on Christmas" Rukia Told Ichigo

"I can't but after 20 years you still are a sexy midget" Ichigo said as he made a little chuckle

"After 20 years you still managed to maintain a 6 pack and a buff up body for me strawberry" Rukia  
said as he started to rub Ichigo's chest

"Hey now lets save that for Christmas Ruki" Ichigo said as he put a shirt on

"Alright then Ichi what ever you say" Rukia said

"Hey do you remember the time I finally ask you out and our first date?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah you finally had the balls to ask me" Rukia replied as they both remember

* * *

**Flash back 20 years ago**

**Ichigo had been really nervous. He finally is ready to ask Rukia out after all this years of not. Many Times people always had to interrupt them. Ichigo and Rukia where living as friends but really in love with each other for 3 years**

**They were in the human world at Ichigo's house. It had been a very boring day for them. Rukia went out somewhere and was going to come back in a little bit. Ichigo got all setup and ready.**

**"Hey Ichigo what are you doing?" Kon asked him (I had to give Kon an appearance in this)**

**"None of your business Kon" Ichigo said**

**"It is all of my business Ichigo! So tell me what are you doing before I use force on you" Kon said in anger**

**"OK calm down, if you must know im about to asked Rukia out" Ichigo told Kon**

**"NO NO NO! YOU CAN NOT HAVE MY RUKIA" Kon screaming at Ichigo**

**"It's not up to you Kon, it's up to Rukia" Ichigo said**

**"Yeah it is buddy heck last time I check you got no ball's sucka!" Kon celebrating after his statement Ichigo then threw Kon out of the window.**

**"Enough of that troll, Rukia im ready for ya"**

**Ichigo said as he was getting all dress up nicely. Rukia then finally came home. She wonders why the**  
**place was very quiet and clean.**

**"Rukia..." Ichigo said**

**"Yes Ichigo, umm why are you dress up like that and why is this house so damm clean?" She asked**

**"Because I have a surprise in my room" Ichigo said**

**"Ok then Ichigo show this surprise you speak of"**

**Rukia said as they both walk up to Ichigo's room. In Ichigo's room was Rukia's drawing and other stuff she made**

**"Ichigo I thought you threw these away years ago" She questioned him**

**"I didn't I kept them even this note you gave me before you lost your memories that one time?" Ichigo asked her**

**"That time I became known as Dark Rukia?" She asked**

**"Yeah that time"**

**He then took her to the roof**

**"What are we doing up here" She asked**

**"Just look how beautiful the star's glow Rukia just like your eyes." Ichigo said**

**"Ichigo..." She had nothing to say**

**'Rukia I been wanting to say this to you for 3 long years." Ichigo made it clear he was serious**

**"What is it that your going to say" Rukia was curious**

**"Rukia will you..."**

**"No Ball's Strawberry" Kon trolled**

**Rukia then laugh after that. Ichigo then threw Kon of the roof**

**"Oh my god stupid Kon. Anyways what where you going to say." Rukia said as she still chuckled from Kon"**

**"Rukia... Will you go out with me" Ichigo said as he looks straight into Rukia's eyes**

**Rukia was shocked. She had waited 3 years for him to say that**

**"YES!" Rukia screamed out "It took you 3 years to finally say that**

**"Well I thought you like Renji"**

**"What Renji?...He's gay (No offence to gay people reading this)**

**"WHAT" Ichigo was in complete shock?**

**"Just Kidding..Nah me and Renji are friends. Plus I had a crush on you since I met you but I just didn't notice**

**"I did to" Ichigo told her**

**"Well come on Ichigo lets start our new relationship " Rukia said as she grab Ichigo's hand**

**"Ichigo.. You now have balls" Kon said as he passed out**  
**And so they went to start a beautiful relationship together**

* * *

'I Remember that, stupid Kon that was funny. Speaking of Kon what did ever happen to him?" Rukia asked

"I honestly don't know. He just disappeared after we got married" Ichigo saided

"Hey do you remember our first date we had? You did the cheesiest thing ever and watch Bunnybusters for crying out loud!" Rukia saided

"Hey I was poor back then and Bunnybusters was like the best movie ever" Ichigo saided

"Bunnybusters was the saddest movie ever all of the bunny's go away at the end." Rukia saided

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what ever you say"

* * *

**Flashback Again**

**"Ichigo what's with the popcorn drinks and candy? Aren't we going to go out for our first date?" Rukia asked**

**"Nope were watching a movie here in my house**

**"WHAT?! You got to be kidding me" Rukia mouth dropped**

**"Hey come on now Im saving money and my legs because im tired from fighting all the hollows today" Ichigo said as he went though his move collection**

**"Fine Ichigo what movie are we going to watch?" Rukia asked**

**"Bunnybusters (Parody of Ghostbusters)" Ichigo smiled**

**"WHAT?!" Rukia asked**

**"Bunnybusters. It's about 4 girls who bust the bunniies that people get scared of**

**"Hell no I ant waiting it!" Rukia said as she started to walk away**

**"There are cute bunny parts in the movie" Ichigo trolled her**

**"THERE IS? I MUST WATCH THIS" Rukia screamed as Ichigo managed to persuaded her**

**They sat down in Ichigo's room. Ichigo had made a huge bowl of popcorn,a huge cup of soda and loads of candy to eat.**

**"Dang Ichigo how much food and drinks do you need?!" Rukia asked as she saw how much there was**

**"A Ton" Ichigo said**

**They relaxed and watch Bunnybusters**

**"Hey Ichigo were are the cute bunny parts like you said?" Rukia question him**

**"There coming up in a few minutes just calm down." Ichigo said**

**"Oh my god, It's an army of bunnies!" Rukia scream out in excited ness**

**"Yeah I know" Ichigo said**

**The movie now ended (I was lazy to writing about the movie)**

**"Ichigo that movie was so sad. Them girl's didn't keep the bunnies" Rukia said**

**"I know there should have" Ichigo said as he started to clean up his room**

* * *

"Speaking of our wedding" Rukia asked "Remember how special that was?" Rukia asked

"Yeah, there was so many people there hell Byakuya was even there" Ichigo said

* * *

**Another Flash back**

**It was a lovely day in the soul society. All the captains and pretty much everybody were there for Ichigo and Rukia's wedding. All of there friends were there.**

**About an hour before the wedding**

**"Ichigo" Byakuya said "Even though I don't like you being with my sister,but I have to respect you all the great things you have done with her"**

**"Thanks Byakuya it means allot" Ichigo said as he was fixing his white Shinakusho**

**"Just don't do anything that you will regret Kurosaki. I am watching you" Byakuya said as he walks away**

**"I think he's starting to like me" Ichigo told himself****  
**

_**"You sure about that king?"**_

**"Hichigo not now today is my big day."**

_**"I know king I can't wait for tonight when you go Bankai on the queen. If you know what I mean"**_

**"Yes Hichigo I know what you mean. Can you please go away now"**

_**"Alright king. Good luck"**_

**"How did he managed to talk to me with doing crazy stuff?" Ichigo asked himself**  
**stuff"**

**Meanwhile**

**"I look sexy!" Rukia said as she looking at her white kimono. "Today is going to be the best day of my life."**

**Orihime walk in her room**

**"Hey Rukia just want to wish you good luck." She said." Ichigo is really a great guy."**

**"Thanks Orihime and yeah Ichigo is" Rukia replied**

**"Well I just hope you have a bright future with him." Orihime said as she walks out of the room with a few tears**

**"Ordihime" Rukia said in her head "I know you like Ichigo allot but he is in love with me. There is nothing I can do about it."**

**The wedding was about to start and everybody was setting in.**

**"Finally after 3 years Ichigo decides to marry Rukia" Hitsugaya said "I knew he like her after all this time"**

**"I think we all knew he like her" Matsumoto inputted "Aren't you dating Ichigo's sister Karin?" she asked**

**Hitsugaya had nothing to say**

**In Renji's head**

**"Hey Renji do you think you should be on the other side?" Zabimaru said**

**"What do you mean" Renji asked**

**"I mean that you should be marrying Rukia" Zabimaru said**

**"Nah we're just friends. I never though of her that way" Renji told Zabimaru**

**"That's some Bullshit! You been in love with her since you met her Renji!" Zabimaru said**

**"Ok maybe you're right but she really happy with Ichigo" Renji said "She has never been this happy ever. All I can say is im hoping Ichigo dosnt't ness up.**

**"I hope he doesn't" Zabimaru said." Let's just hope for the best"**

**"Everyone please take your seats. The Wedding bewteen Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki is about to tak place" Urahara said**

**Everybody clapped and applauded them. People were shouting "Go Ichigo and "Congrats Rukia"**

**Im skipping all the wedding crap lol**

**"Ichigo, do you vow to proectect, cherish and love Rukia as long as you love? Through good times and bad times?" Urahara said**

**"Yes" Ichigo said**

**"And do you Rukia vow to love, honor and be with Ichigo for the rest of you life? Through good times and bad times?**  
**Ichigo for the rest of your life" Urahara said**

**"Yes" Rukia said**

**"Then by the power within me and all of the soul society I now pronounce you husband and wife"**

**Everybody cheered as Ichigo and Rukia kissed each other. Everybody was congratulating for their new marriage.**

* * *

"That day was amazing Ichigo. I always remember it" Rukia said as she thought about it.

"What was more amazing-err was the day Hisana was born" He asked

* * *

**Another Flash back (The last one)**

**"Come on Rukia you can do it!" Ichigo said "Keep pushing"**

**'Ichigo this freaking hurts like hell" Rukia said**

**"You got to keep fighting it" Ichigo said**

**"I am" Rukia responded**

**"Just a little bit more Rukia" The doctor's told her**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rukia screaming "I think im going to die!"**  
**to die!"**

**"No you not Ruki come on your almost there" Ichigo tryig to be supportive**

**The baby then came out**

**"It's a girl!" The doctors said**

**"Ichigo what do you want to name her: She asked**

**"Hisana" That's all Ichigo said**

**"Naming your child after my sister?" Rukia asked**

**"Yes" Ichigo said "We're and damm it were going to be the best parents ever.**

* * *

"All those moments we had together Rukia" Ichigo said "Those memories will never die

"They won't" Rukia said

"What about Hisana Ichigo? It's been almost 2 and half since she's been gone?" Rukia asked

"If she ant back by tonight, im going to find her tomorrow." Ichigo said as him and Rukia went to do there work

* * *

Well Thats it. I had a ton of writers block on this but I managed to get through.

Please Review/Favorite/Follow the story Please. It helps get motivated and shows who likes my work. If you have a question or idea's for this story feel free at any time to Pm me. I want to get your guy's or girl's feedback.

Thanks

From

Jiamond


	6. Hisana's Departure

Hello readers! It took me a while to finish writing this chapter. I had a ton of writers block. I don't think this was a very good chapter but like always i did my best

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jiamond and Hisana had just woken up from a great night's sleep

"Morning Jiamond" Hisana said as she got out of bed

'Morning Hisana" He said

"Tomorrow is the last day before we go off to Christmas break?" She asked

"Yeah and its going to be a pretty long break. 3 weeks."

"That's quite a lot of time off" She said

"Yeah it is" Jiamond said

They then walk to school together.

* * *

In the soul society

"Ichigo." Rukia said "What are you doing"

"I about to find Hisana. She been gone for too long" Ichigo said

"Wait dad." Kaien said "Let me find her"

"Are you sure Kaien? You wont fool around there"

"I promise dad,I'll find her asap."

"Aright then son go ahead."

"Thanks dad I wont disappoint you" Kaien said as he walk of to the human world

* * *

Back to the human world

"Hey Jiamond how do you do number 15 on the math work sheet?" Hisana asked

"Y2-Y1/X2-X1" Jiamond said

'Oh ok than thanks" Hisana said

Jiamond thought about what was said to him yesterday night

"Damm those sexy leg's" He said in this head "Why am I attractive to them"

Hisana then notice a look on Jiamond's face

"Umm Jiamond is everything OK" She asked

"Yeah everything is totally fine" He said

* * *

Somewhere

'Alright Hisana where in the hell are you sis" Kaien asked himself "I know you here in the world of the living"

Kaien started to smell a weird sense.

"Hmmm whats that weird smell" He asked

"Could It be Hisana?" He asked

* * *

Soul society

"Do you think Kaien has found Hisana yet Ichigo" Rukia asked

"probably not" Ichigo said "I should had gone"

"Don't worry Ichigo" Rukia said "Everything is going to be fine"

"I hope so if she didn't give her powers away"

* * *

World of the living

It was after school for Jiamond and Hisana. They had some stuff plan the day before school got out for a 3 week break.

"So Jiamond what are we going to do" She asked

"Were going to this one really good pizza place" Jiamond answered

"PIZZA?!" Hisana asked "I LOVE PIZZA"

"Really they have pizza down there" Jiamond asked

"Hell yeah they do and its the best thing ever!" Hisana said with enthusiasm

"Well what are we waiting for let's go get some" Jiamond said as they walk off

They sat down on a table with their pizza on it. There beverages and plates ready to dig in.

"Jiamond this is like the best pizza I ever had" Hisana said

"Really? Better than the soul society's" Jiamond asked

"Yes way better. What is this pizza called"

"Pizza Table" Jiamond answered

"Well Pizza Table has the best pizza period!" Hisana asked

They began to talk about other stuff.

"So Hisana you never told me about you childhood and what is was like?" Jiamond asked

"Well if you really want to know my parents raised me well,had a cool uncle, had a lot of friends and what not.

"Oh so what were the guys like" Jiamond asked

"Well they all like like me but my dad didn't want me hang out with them.

"Oh I see I guess he's trying to protect you"

"He protects everybody that he loves and cares about. He doesn't want them getting hurt or destroyed" Hisana told Jiamond

* * *

Meanwhile

"I know your somewhere sister. You can stop hiding from me!" Kaien said to himself

It had become night-time and Kaien couldn't find Hisana. He had look everywhere,he couldn't sence her at all.

"My dad is gonna get piss if I don't find her soon" Kaien said to himself

He then notice that someone was on an apartment roof top.

"I found you Hisana"

Hisana then teleported

"Where the hell did you go" Kaien scratch his head

* * *

"Hey Jiamond umm I got to go now" Hisana said

"What do you mean" Jiamond asked

"People from the sol society have found me,I got to leave before they do" Hisana said as she was quickly getting her stuff

"Well I guess I will see you again someday,maybe" Jiamond said

"Yeah maybe" Hisana said

Hisana then gave Jiamond the biggest and longest hug ever.

"Bye" Hisana said as she left

Jiamond didn't know what to say after that. probably the only friend he has ever had is leaving.

* * *

Mean while

"Jiamond.. you have been the nicest person ever to me. You were also the most funniest person as well. Thanks for the memories" Hisana said in her head

"Well well look who it is" Kaien said as he stop her

"Brother.. what are you doing her" Hisana asked

"I came her to take you back to the soul society" He said "You spent too much time here"

"I know that brother" Hisana said "That's why I was leaving"

"Sure you were" He said with a smirk "You haven't given to your powers to any 15-year-old boys have you"

"No what are you talking about" Hisana was lying

"Then why you in a Gigi then" He said

"Well..umm cause I can.. Dammit fine I did give my powers away but I still have my powers

"Wait you still have you powers but you gave then away?! That makes no sense!" Kaien was confused

"Yeah It's very strange here look" Hisana said as she transform into soul reaper form

"What?!" Kaien said "Wait its seems like you lost most of your powers. Your restistu is very low and you still can managed to transform"

"Yeah I know" She said "Its strange"

"Well I still got to take you back though and your going to have to face execution"

"WHAT!?" Hisana yelled out "You better be trolling"

"I an't trolling sis you still gave a human your soul reaper powers" He said

"But I didn't lose all of it" Hisana proclaimed herself

"Yeah but still you can barely fight though" Kaien said "Lets go before something bad happens"

"Fuck you(I tend not to use the f word that much in the story)" Hisana said

"Excuse me what did you say sis" Kaien was in shock

"You heard me fuck you I not going back

"Well someone is on their period" Kaien laughed

"You troll" Hisana said

"You mad bro" Kaien trolled some more

However that was stop when a blast was stuck and it hit Kaien

"What the hell was that" Kaien said

A brown headed kid with a Zanpakuto in his hand was standing there

"Jiamond..." Hisana whispered

"Hey kid" Kaien said "What squad are you in"

"The squad of me kicking you ass" Jiamond said as she struck

"Well ok then if you want a fight ill give you a fight" Kaien said as he struck back

"Go sigonzuay"(I made it up lol) Kaien said as his Zanpakuto had energy from it

"What the hell" Jiamond said to himself as he was hit badly

"Ah you bitch how did you do that" Jiamond asked

"I called you,call out you name of you Zanpakuto" He said "I bet you don't know what its name is do you"

"No I don't" Jiamond said

"So you the one who Hisana gave her powers to" Kaien asked

In Hisana's head "Dont say yes"

"Yes i am the one" Jiamond said back

"I knew it,well its time to finish you off kid" Kaien said as he held is Zanpakuto high

However Jiamond jump and slashed Kaien in the back

"Ah Damn you" Kaien said

They both were weak and could barely move from all the hits they took.

"Just give up kid" Kaien said

"Never" Jiamond said

They both continued to go back and forth. Trading attacks and dodging attacks Untill It seem like Jiamond was going to be victorious

"Time to end this" Jiamond said as he was ready to finish Kaien however Kaien got out of the away and finish him instead

Blood was coming out of Jiamond as he laid there of the floor not moving

"Jiamond" Hisana said

"Its time to leave sister" Kaien said as he grab Hisana back to the soul society

"Jiamond... are you still alive" She said to herself

It began to rain heavily. Jiamond was still lying there not moving.

* * *

Well That's it for this chapter. The next one is going to be about Jiamond's Training. I hope I can get the next one up in a few days.

Please Review/Favorite/Follow please. It helps me keep on getting motivated and shows who likes my work.

Feel free to PM me if you have any questions about the story/and/or have any ideas for the story

Thanks

From

Jiamond


	7. Authors Note

**Hey readers hows it going? Right now Im taking a break from the story for about a week. I need to get some new ideas in my head and other stuff has been going on. So in about a week I should have a new chapter up and I will try to make it long. I been on writers block again.**

**Thanks**

**From**

**Jiamond**


End file.
